


Stripes and Plaid

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: All Characters are Eighteen, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Stocking Kink, Stockings, even if I forget to add them, just assume that those tags are always there if you see Sal/Larry from me from here on out okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: Larry has a problem, and it has to do with Sal.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 11: Watersports | Temperature play |Stockings
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 80
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Stripes and Plaid

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie; thigh high stockings is one of my fave fetishes out there. So this one was SUPER fun to write.

Larry was totally cool with the fact that Sal liked cross dressing on occasion. Maybe he shouldn't have even called it that; like Sal often liked to say when asked why he was wearing girls' clothes, his response was usually "They're not girls' clothes; they're _mine_. I bought them." It was pretty damned metal, Larry thought.

Still, he had a problem. A very personal problem. One that would rear its ugly head whenever Sal would wear short shorts or skirts paired with thigh-high stockings. 

He mentally scolded himself whenever this happened. _You're being a creep_ , he'd think as his eyes would inevitably travel down to that strip of skin that was visible around Sal's thighs. _Stop it, you perv!_

He found that he couldn't help himself, though. Every time Sal wore those, his dirty young adult mind would drift, filling in the blanks that he wasn't seeing with his own two eyes, and he'd wind up having to keep a bag or sweater or book over his lap to avoid any suspicion. 

It was almost too much of a relief when Sal took him aside for a moment and admitted that he liked him liked him. "Oh thank God," Larry had laughed, "I thought I was like...imagining things between us, Dude." 

Still, even if they were officially together, he tried to be a gentleman. One who wore ripped jeans and smelled like weed, maybe, but still a gentleman, nonetheless. He made sure to take everything slowly, made sure not to rush Sal into anything he might not have been ready for. After everything the poor little guy had been through in his life, the last thing he needed was his best-friend-turned-boyfriend being some sleazy pervert.

He tried. He really did.

But it was Sal who made the first move, that night his mother was out of town on a date with some guy. It wasn't much; not really. It was just one of Sal's hands on his knees as they sat next to each other watching a horror movie. 

Then that hand went up, bit by bit.

"Sal?"

Sal wasn't wearing his prosthetic, for once. It was an honor that Larry didn't want to take advantage of, but always did his best to appreciate. There was a look of mischief in Sal's good eye, but a bit of insecurity in how he bit his lip. "I'm...uh...is this...okay?"

Larry chuckled and took control of Sal's hand, guiding it gently but firmly past his fly. "Dude...it's _more_ than okay." 

As far as 'Larry's first handjob ever' went, it wasn't half bad. Maybe it was a bit clumsy here and there; maybe Sal accidentally dug his painted nails too deeply in at one point and immediately let go, apologizing at Larry's pained grunt, but overall it was good. 

Unsure of what the Hell he was doing, but still determined to keep this going, Larry took Sal's hand and slipped the newly messy fingers into his mouth. It didn't taste as bad as he thought it might; the surprised, aroused look on Sal's scarred face was far more delicious than the sticky, salty substance on his fingers was, at any rate.

"Hey, so...you mind if I try something?" 

Sal nodded, making his pigtails bob up and down. "Sure. I mean, uh, no. I don't. Mind, that is."

Larry tried not to chuckle. Not _at_ Sal; never at Sal. Just at Sal's cuteness. 

Permission granted, Larry climbed off the bed and got to his knees before his tiny boyfriend. It was a 'stockings and short pleated skirt' night for Sal; he unconsciously licked his lips as he spread Sal's knees, which gave him a proper eyeful of the navy blue boxer briefs underneath. 

He leaned his face to the side, relishing the feeling of silky smooth skin against his cheek. "I gotta be honest, Dude," he said as he reached forward and pulled at the cotton material. "When you wear these?" He ran his other hand against the bare skin of Sal's inner thigh, pleased by the soft shudder he drew from him. "Kinda drives me crazy. In a good way."

"Ah...d-didn't realize..." Sal was trembling. Larry could tell it was anticipation by the bulge raising underneath that cute pink-and-black pleated skirt. 

"Well, now you do." With that, the underwear was pulled down; not too roughly. Not hard enough to jostle the placement of the striped stockings. Curious, Larry pulled Sal's erection into his mouth. 

"So I should...wear them more?" Even in this state of vulnerability, Sal managed a mischievous grin.

The only response Larry could muster was a moan around the cock in his mouth.


End file.
